


Tim can Cook (and the Titans will never be the same)

by WastedSanity



Series: Everyone Needs a Tim [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Cooking, Family, Happy, Humor, Mentions of neglect, and bad parenting, sad undertones, tim can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: Said team had quickly learned from Bart that if you take his work and do it yourself, Tim will have no excuse not to cook.A.K.AThe Titans learn that Tim can cook, and now it's a struggle to get him to.





	Tim can Cook (and the Titans will never be the same)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Batman character or Titans characters and wherever the heck else these people belong.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

"I think I'm not alone when I say that we need an actual meal." The boy known as Kon-El tells the others gathered, getting nods in return. "But what do we do? Cassie's the cook. We've tried." Garfield says mournfully, thinking back to the food their fellow team mate used to make. "Does anyone else have any cooking experience?" Kon asks, but all he gets is heads shaking negatively. 

"Right- Um, Okay. Bart, you and Tim go get groceries. We'll each take turns cooking dinner." The clone finally decides, only to receive sighs and shouts of disbelief. "No one here can cook!" "The Tower's gonna get blown up!" "Seriously!?" 

"Shut up! We just have to last another week and then Cassie will be back! So suck it up and deal. We're the Titans, we can't let something like this stop us!" The krptonian shouts, silencing all arguments quickly. Turning to the actual leader of the team, Kon can't say he's very surprised to see the other boy working quickly on his laptop, his attention never straying from the screen. And, thinking back on it now, he can say with absolute certainty that the former boy wonder has made no comments since the meeting started. "Tim? You got that?" The clone asks, finally pulling the other boy away from his work. "Yeah. Come on, Bart." The boy also known as Red Robin says, shutting his laptop and standing, giving a little stretch before walking out the door.

"Okay, well, see ya." And then Bart's gone as well, leaving the other four members sitting there discussing food plans.

.

.

.

.

Garfield Logan was talented in many things, but cooking was not one of them.

As evidenced by the way Kon rushed off to the bathroom after tasting the black sludge, while Bart actually pushed his plate away! Seriously! Speedsters never reject food! "This is ridiculous." Tim had muttered before standing abruptly and walking back into the kitchen, presumably to grab something more edible.

Kiran and Greta were also having problems. While Greta was at least trying to be polite about not liking it, Kiran is actively smashing it with her fork. With a sigh, The green shapeshifter resigns himself to the fact that his food is a complete waste of space and matter.

But just when Garfield had given up on having an edible dinner, his sensitive nose picks up on something. Quickly walking into the kitchen, it would be an understatement to say he was surprised by what he saw. Tim was standing there slicing carrots while meat cooked on the stove behind him, acting as if he knew what he was doing. After a few moments of standing there, the other boy finally calls attention to him. "Are you going to just stand there? Wait, no, it's probably best you did. An edible dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. In the meantime, don't come anywhere near here." The dark haired teenager says as he drops the carrots into a pot already filled with vegetables.

The green boy, speechless, quickly retreats back to the table to relay the message to the rest of the team. "Thank god! Wait, Tim can cook?" Bart asks, surprised by this information. "Apparently. And now I'm banned from the kitchen." Gar tells the speedster, earning a laugh from Kiran. "Can't say I'm surprised." The girl known as Solstice tells him, amusement coloring her voice as she dumps her plate into the nearest trash can.

Just then Kon comes wandering back in, a hand placed on his stomach as he eyes the plate he left behind. 

Suddenly said plate is flying through the air and out an open window, and no one can find it in themselves to complain. If anything, the way Bart is holding up his plate to the clone is a dead giveaway that they're happy about the demise of the sludge. 

Giving a sigh, the kryptonian hurls the speedster's plate out the same window, taking Greta's along with it. "Thank you." The blonde haired girl tells him, purposely not looking into Beast Boy's eyes. Kon opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by a shout from the kitchen. "Bart! Get in here!" Tim's voice yells, and suddenly said speedster isn't in his chair anymore.

Not even a minute later he's running back through the room faster than anyone can see, and before their eyes the table is set. "Wow. This feels kind of formal." Greta comments as she re-takes her seat between Gar's and Tim's, but no one gets a chance to reply as suddenly there's another gush of air going through the room. This time the speedster leaves behind cups and a pitcher of what looks like tea before he's gone again. 

"Well, he does come from some fancy family." Kon tells them as he takes his seat at the table. "Yeah, from the way he eats you can tell." Kiran says as she remembers the former Robin's immaculate manners. "And the way he always puts his napkin in his lap is so cute." Greta says gleefully, a dreamy expression on her face as she practically bounces up and down. The rest of the team smiles, because the girl's crush on Tim was adorable and everyone secretly shipped them together.

Suddenly Bart is in his chair once again, grumbling angrily as he pouts at nothing. "What happened?" Kiran asks the auburn haired boy, catching his attention. "I got banished." The boy mumbles, and Gar reaches over to pat his back sympathetically. "And he just used me for my speed! I was grated all that cheese for him and I didn't even get to eat it!" Bart moans dramatically, and Greta can't resist the urge to laugh at that.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Kon says suddenly before quickly getting up and floating into the kitchen. "Well then," Bart starts, looking a little weirded out, "that was random." The speedster says, having already recovered from his kitchen problems. "I guess Tim called him in." Kiran says with a shrug, and everyone silently agrees.

A few more minutes pass in a similar chatty fashion before Kon finally comes back. "Conner if you drop any of that I will end you!" The familiar voice of their leader calls behind the boy's back, and said superboy just grins as he sets the food down in the center of the table before quickly taking a seat. A few moments later sees finally Tim walking back through with one last platter in his hands.

Though by that point no one is paying attention to the boy, as all eyes are glued on the delicious looking food laid out before them. They wait for Tim to take his seat next to Greta and give them a nod of permission before tearing into the food.

Shouts of glee are soon ringing through the air as the teenage heroes messily shovel the food into their mouths, namely Garfield and Bart. "Tim, it tastes wonderful!" Greta says happily after a few bites, and the rest of the Titans are quickly nodding in agreement. "Where'd you learn how to cook?" Garfield asks, happily chewing on his tofu, and the former Robin gives a hum as he swallows his bite. "I mostly taught myself, but sometimes I help Alfred around the kitchen." He explains before jabbing a bit of macaroni with his fork and putting it in his mouth. 

"Wait, then why didn't you speak up at the meeting?" Kiran asks curiously, and that seems to catch everyone's attention. "I've been busy working on some cases, so I didn't want to spend time cooking, but after tasting Garfield's... Thing," a shout of 'Hey!' came from said green boy, but it was ignored, "I realized how badly we need a competent cook while Cassie's away." He finishes, pouring himself a cup of the cold tea and sipping it before continuing with his meal.

"Well, we're really, really grateful that you decided to save us from the sludge." Bart says with a grin, and there's a feeling of mutual agreement as the meal continues.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Greta found Tim in the kitchen cutting up onions. 

"Need any help?" She asks as she walks over, but Tim shakes his head negatively. "No thank you. I'm just putting this roast in to cook for dinner." The former Robin tells her as he places to onions all around said roast.

"I can't wait! Last night's dinner was amazing, and that only took you twenty minutes!" Greta gushes happily, and is pleased to see a light dusting of pink cover the boy's cheeks at her words. "Thanks. And I'm glad everyone liked it." Tim tells her bashfully, causing the blonde girl to giggle as she goes over to grab a box of cereal from the cabinet. "That's an understatement. Your food's going to be the talk of the tower for weeks." Kon says as he soundlessly floats through the doorway, and Greta jumps in surprise.

"Kon, you scared me." Said girl whines as she fills her bowl with the cereal, but the kryptonian just grins, not looking all that apologetic. "Sorry Suz." The boy says, bringing back the name that the others had used for her before. 

"You don't look very sorry." Tim comments lightly as he shifts through the spice cabinet, pulling out various things before carrying them over to the roast. "You got me." Kon says dramatically, leaning backwards across the island with a long sigh. "I'm just a liar who enjoys scaring people. Kill me I've sinned." The boy of steel continues, an over exaggerated look of self loathing on his face. "Don't tempt me." Tim quips as he puts the lid on the roast, and Greta can't help her laughter at seeing the friendly exchange. Tim glances her way when he hears it, but quickly focuses back on the task at hand. 

And that gives Greta a small window of opportunity to focus on Tim.

She can't help but be grateful for his choice of clothing today. His form fitting red shirt and his skinny jeans give her a beautiful view as he slides the roast into the oven, and just when he finishes she begins eating her cereal. The sight makes her mourn the days when he would lay around in amazing positions. Her and the other girls had snapped pictures of it on more than one occasion, and would sometimes sigh sadly as they looked back on them. It had felt great to know that Tim trusted them enough to be that comfortable around them, but she could understand and respect his reasons for wanting to be in less exposing positions. Though it sucked. 

After finishing with her cereal and taking one last whiff of the scent lingering in the air from the spices, the girl walks out of the kitchen and to the training room.

.

.

.

.

"Tim! Please! Your cooking is so much better! Please come back to us!" Bart whines pitifully, his hands wrapped around the former Robin's ankle in a death grip. "Bart, I have work to do. Besides, everyone was fine with Cassie's food before. Now is no different." Tim huffs as he tries again, in vain, to shake the younger boy's grip off his limb. "C'monnnnn! We need you! I need you!" The speedster tries, his will never faltering even as Tim levels a batglare on him. 'This kid should be a lantern or something.' Tim thinks before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Then do you want to work these files?" The dark haired boy asks, fully expecting Bart to run away at the sight of work, but when the kid actually seemed to brighten Tim knew a mistake had been made. "Yes! I'll even get Kiran to help me! You go and cook. Shoo. Shoo!" The kid known as Impulse practically yells, quickly standing and grabbing the files in Tim's arms before running off.

With a resigned sigh, Tim turns down the hall and into the kitchen. 

What has he done?

.

.

.

It quickly became common for the rest of the Titans to gang up on their leader. Cassie, at first, had been slightly offended at the way the others openly declared her food to be inferior, but after tasting Tim's food she quickly switched sides. Now she was one of the main advocates trying to get Tim to be the permanent dinner cook, and said boy was so done with this team. 

Said team had quickly learned from Bart that if you take his work and do it yourself, Tim will have no excuse not to go and cook. 

Since this revelation, Tim was practically fighting for his files, but it was a useless battle. In the end, Cassie and him had agreed to alternate with making dinner, and although he still would rather not cook at all (it reminds him of his childhood), he was happy when the rest of the team tried and liked his food.

But then the whole dessert fiasco happened- the one with the pies and cakes and the Jason and Dick and Damian and Robin piles that only made the Red Robin's entire situation worse- and Tim was lucky to get away from that situation with his sanity.

So yes, he was happy with the current arrangements, but Tim will go on the record to say that he did not ask for this. Nor did he very much want to be the (preferred) stand in cook.

(Even though he secretly enjoys it)

.

.

.

.

-Extra-

.

-cause I'm extra-

.

.

Standing there in the kitchen stirring the soup, Tim had a lot of time to think.

Though he would like to say he thought happy thoughts, Tim admits to himself that would be a lie. No, the former Robin's thoughts wandered to how familiar this situation was.

Standing in the kitchen by himself while stirring a pot of soup and silently wishing for his parents to return. He would never have admitted such things to the pair, as he wouldn't have wanted them to think him incompetent, but at the same point...

Looking back now, Tim knows there are a lot of things that went wrong in his childhood, but he was okay with that. He was okay with the fact that his parents left constantly, he was okay with the way they constantly hired nannies. He was even okay with the fact that when he first used the stove he had burned his hand so badly he cried himself to sleep. 

And, if he is being completely truthful, he knows some part of himself continues to yearn for their affection. He craved their love and acknowledgement, and that, to him, was not okay.

But this was a different situation. Standing here in the kitchen doing this simple task, he is reminded of his childhood. At the same time, though, he could hear the voices of the other Titans in the dining room close by. He had already been told to shout if he needed assistance-'or company. No one wants you to be lonely'- to shout, and they would come running. With a soft sigh, Tim begins to ladle the soup carefully into bowls.

Yes, cooking always seemed to put him in a weird mood.

But his family- his real family- made sure to always be around to pull him out of it. With just their voices and friendly conversation, they always make Tim aware of how this was not his childhood, and he was not alone. He never had to be alone again.

And that made everything okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again! 
> 
> I have a lot more Tim one-shots planned, and I'm so excited to write them out!
> 
> !ALSO, REALLY IMPORTANT!  
> As you can probably tell, I'm silently shipping Greta and Tim in this chapter, but it will never actually be a thing in these oneshots. I don't plan on having any set ship unless I specifically specify it for a certain reason.
> 
> In the last one shot, the others didn't know Tim's identity, but here they do. I've made it obvious there's a time jump, and I may go back and forth between such times. (Just so we can get some unintentionally sexy Tim in our lives ;D )
> 
> -I am shameless-  
> Let me know what you think! I freaking love getting comments you have no idea! (And Kudos, ofc)
> 
> Okay! Thanks for reading! I love you all!
> 
> Edit: I totally just snuck in a bonus scene, but meh. I love extras :3


End file.
